


All Bitter and Clean

by thunderbottle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Nicknames, Nightmares, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sad Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, rated for remus existing, these tags are messy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbottle/pseuds/thunderbottle
Summary: When Thomas's mind accepts Janus, his room merges with the light sides' shared space. What happens next will (probably) not surprise you.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, logan & roman & virgil & patton & janus & remus, they're one big happy family - Relationship
Comments: 54
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was brought to you by: my personal headcanon that all the light sides share one room and the theory that remus and janus are the secret sauce the light sides need to be happy and not falling apart slowly.
> 
> fic title from "This Year" by The Mountain Goats

It was strange how quickly things could change in the mindscape. The real world was relatively stable, but the inside of a person’s mind could shift in a matter of milliseconds. Still, this new change was...a shock to say the least.

When Janus sunk out the night of Patton’s froggening, the little space in the mindscape that he called home had changed. It hadn’t stopped being his, of course, but it had moved somehow. He sunk down anyways, eager to be out from under Roman’s glares, Patton’s conversation starters, and Logan’s scrutiny. He sighed and closed his eyes as he rose up, feeling the familiar relief of solitude.

“What the _fuck?_ ”

In Janus’s extended personal experience, solitude usually did not speak. He opened his eyes and was met with Virgil’s panicked expression. The other side was sitting on the bed with his phone, obviously startled by Janus’s sudden appearance.

“Virgil, dear, why are you in my room?” As much as he tried to sound irritated, all of the confusion he felt seeped into the question. 

“Wh- Wait, this is _our_ room, why the fuck are you here?” Virgil was halfway between shocked and pissed which were both volatile emotions for the embodiment of anxiety in their little family. Janus glanced around and realized that Virgil was right, this wasn’t his room. The walls were a neutral white instead of the calm, pale yellow he was accustomed to. The bed was larger than his own and belongings of the light sides were scattered on the various flat surfaces.

“Yes, well...This was...all part of the plan. Obviously.” 

“Well if your plan was to give me a heart attack then you did a great job. Now _get out_.” 

To keep from sputtering out something he would regret later, Janus sank out. He focused hard on his room, cursing himself for being so careless. He closed his eyes and rose up once more.

“Deceit, what are you playing at?” 

He opened his eyes and was in the light sides’ room again. Virgil was just angry now, all signs of fear gone. Janus could sense it was going to be a longer night than he had hoped.

By the time Virgil had chased him back into the common area and all the relevant sides were gathered around the kitchen table, a sense of resignation had fallen over Janus. His room must have fused with the light sides’ as Thomas had accepted him as an...ally? Even Janus wasn’t sure. The problem was that…

“We can’t trust him! He’s probably just fucking with us. Again.” Virgil was his usual level of spiteful. Patton seemed uneasy, but he offered Janus a slightly sheepish smile as he sat down. Logan had acknowledged him with a solemn nod and Roman was refusing to even look in his direction. 

Janus just felt exhaustion. He felt lost and out of place, betrayed just as he was accepted. “Unfortunately for both of us, Virgil, I’m not lying. My room and yours have merged.”

Roman scoffed but didn’t respond. He could practically feel the bitter list of grievances the side was writing in his head. 

“Look, your _highness_ , I didn’t want this either.” 

“To be fair to Janus, I don’t think that he could fabricate this situation.” Logan was studying him quietly. “We cannot invade each other's rooms without Thomas’s help or the occupant’s consent. I believe that Janus is telling the truth.”  
“Okay, so what are we supposed to do about it?”

“C’mon, Virgil, we can’t just force him to sleep on the couch!” Patton addressed Virgil carefully, stuck between placating the anxious side and accepting Janus. 

“It’s alright, Patton, I don’t mind.” 

“Good.” Roman spoke at the table, a bitter smile more befitting of his brother crossing his face. 

“Roman…”

“No, Patton, he’s _evil_. He does not have my permission to enter our room and he shouldn’t have yours either!” Roman looked up, meeting Janus’s gaze evenly. Instead of the typical fire, Roman’s eyes were cold. 

“That isn’t fair! No part of Thomas is evil.” Patton didn’t sound like he quite believed the statement, but it made Janus feel better anyways.

“Exactly, Roman.” A voice drifted from the doorway. “Besides, if we were banking on good and evil then your little froggy friend here wouldn’t be looking so angelic after all, hmm?”

Remus had a way of standing in doorways that made them look like picture frames. He was lounging against the wall and smiling his eerie, cunning little smile at all of them. 

“Good evening, your grace.” Janus couldn’t help but needle at the other side, despite his exhaustion and stress. 

“Hi, Birdie!” 

“Great, now we have the whole Goon Squad together now.” 

“Oh, Virgil, that’s a good one! We should hang out more often.”

Virgil gave a valiant hiss and sunk further into his chair. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Logan stood, running a hand through his hair and sighing. “We’re all tired and it wouldn’t do to have any of us sleeping on the couch. Let’s sleep for the night and figure this out in the morning.” 

Virgil and Roman both began spluttering out arguments, but Logan spoke over them both.

“No. Please, both of you, it’s been a long day and we aren’t getting anything done other than keeping Thomas awake and upsetting each other. If his presence bothers you so much, I will lie between you and him for the night. Are we in agreement?”

Virgil cursed under his breath but sank down without further complaints. Patton followed him, obviously preparing to do damage control before Janus joined them. 

Remus looked like he was ready to disappear from whence he came now that the show was over, but Roman approached him before he could walk away. He looked frustrated but still addressed his twin. “Remus, let’s get food.” 

The dark side’s expression went from neutral to shocked instantly. Before Janus could decipher any more of his friend’s expression, he had grabbed Roman’s wrist and dragged his brother out into the dark hallway. Logan watched them go with a sigh.

“And then there were four, as it were.” 

“Indeed.” Logan sounded every inch as tired as Janus felt. They shared the tense silence of the kitchen for a moment, neither of them entirely sure what to say. 

“This isn't going to end well, dear.” 

“Perhaps not. In any case, leaving Virgil stewing in this for too long will undoubtedly make it worse.” 

Janus nodded, watching Logan sink out before following him. 

As he rose up in his... their room, it was quieter than he expected. Virgil was agitated and pacing the floor to the right of the bed where Patton was sitting. Logan placed a steadying hand on his shoulder as he appeared next to him. Virgil glanced at them once with a general disdain and then a second time with sudden fear. 

“Where’s Roman?”

Patton looked up at that, concern in his eyes.

“I believe he went to stay with Remus for the night.”

“Bullshit. Where is he?”

“Please, Virgil, I’m quite sure he’ll be safe for one night.”

“Remus hit him over the _head_ with a _mace!_ ”

Logan shook his head and sighed. Instead of responding, he laid down in the bed next to where Patton was sleeping. Living up to his word, there was enough space on his right side for another person to sleep with the rest of the bed on Patton’s left free. They had all switched into their pajamas when Thomas had, so there was no preamble necessary for Logan to fall asleep. Patton scooted down to join him.

For a tense moment, Virgil and Janus stared at each other. For a second, Janus tried to meet the intimidating glare head-on, but it melted under the weight of his eyelids. He was exhausted. He ducked his head down and went to lay down.

“If you try anything…”

“Yes, darling, death and destruction. I get it.”

Logan opened one eye and smiled at him. It was one of his tiny, half-secret smiles and it was just enough to convince Janus to lay down next to him. The bed shifted as Virgil, presumably, joined them on the opposite end. 

He lamented for a moment about how much sleep he would miss simply from agonizing over his new, uncertain position among the sides, but his misery didn’t last long. 

“Sleep, Janus, we’ll work it out in the morning.” It was Patton’s voice this time. He sounded half-asleep already so he didn’t bother with responding. When his eyes closed this time, he didn’t bother reopening them. The seconds ticked by and Janus slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is sibling bonding time my dudes

The night, so far, had not gone as Roman had expected. When he had woken up that morning, he would never have guessed that by the end of the day he would be here.

“Of course you picked gold. You had to pick the most difficult color to find, didn’t you? Drama queen.”

Remus was sitting on the counter of his bathroom as Roman hovered in the doorway. His brother was rooting through the impressive collection of nail polish stashed in the medicine cabinet. 

It had been a long time since they had spent time together like this and an even longer time since Roman had had to use the code they had used all their lives. If he was honest with himself, Roman was just thankful that Remus still respected or cared about him enough to indulge him. Whenever one of them wanted to get away from the other sides or just wanted an excuse to hang out with each other, they would simply say ‘Let’s get food’. It was innocuous enough not to warrant questions from the rest of the sides but unique enough to be recognizable. When they were children, it had felt like a masterpiece of espionage.

At that moment, though, Roman just felt like a coward. Neither of them were willing to acknowledge the years of estrangement lying between them. They hadn’t even really even looked each other in the eye for hours since leaving the common room. 

“Gold’s the best color, it’s not my fault you don’t organize your belongings.”

“It can barely even be counted as a color in the first place!”

“Careful, you’re starting to sound like Logan.”

Remus made a gagging noise and Roman laughed. 

“Okay, fucking finally. Here’s your preppy shit.” The little gold bottle was tossed with the kind of carelessness that Remus wore like a blood-stained dress. Roman caught it with all the confidence of the embodiment of a person’s ego. “Lame, that would’ve made such a fun stain on the carpet.” 

“Which ones are you going to- oh.” Before he could finish asking, Remus spun to face him and brandished a few clashing neon bottles and a shark-tooth smile. “Of course, your signature color scheme.” 

“I’m shaking it up and adding yellow this time!” 

Roman hummed in response. “Yellow, huh?” His mind drifted to his own room where Deceit was probably sleeping. He let his expression sour at the thought.

Before he could think about it too much, Remus brushed past him and dragged him by the wrist towards his bed. Roman didn’t look too closely at the sheets, but he could tell the patterns were shifting between a plethora of different disturbing images. It was unpleasant but probably the cleanest flat surface in the room. 

“I did you a favor by getting you out of there so you get to paint mine first!”

“Fine.” He drew out the ‘i’, but only for long enough to ward off any suspicion that he was happy with the trade-off. Despite everything, his twin’s nails were clean and even. Painting them was relaxing even with the horrifying color palette.

They were quick to slip back into old habits. Remus tapped out an uneven rhythm with his free hand on Roman’s leg and Roman sang nonsense words along with it idly. Neither of them had to speak or felt like breaking the silence. After spending so long together as kids, it hardly took more than a few minutes to be comfortable in their dynamic again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” 

“I can talk instead! I was recreating this old torture rack the other day and I couldn’t decide who I wanted to test it on so I mixed together Batman and-”

“Okay, fine, you made your point.” Roman sighed. He had hoped that they could sit in the relative quiet for a little longer, but Remus had always been too nosy and persistent for his own good. “What do you want me to say, that my dearest friends are sleeping next to a slimy serpent?”

“He isn’t _that_ bad. What if he was an alligator?”

“Same difference.”

“It isn’t, actually! An alligator’s jaws muscles can crush bones like they’re made of glass.”

“I guess I’ve never seen him eat anything, he could be an alligator.” Roman had moved on to his brother’s other hand, but Remus still flicked him with the wet nail polish. It smeared bright green over both of their hands and got spots of it onto Roman’s pajama shirt. “Hey!”

“You’re dodging the conversation, Sassy Sue.” Remus looked him dead in the eyes for the first time that night. “I may or may not have been listening to your little...argument today. I thought that frog part was very inspired. I also appreciated all that running-people-over-with-trains business. 8 out of 10 over all.” 

“Where did we lose the other two points?” 

“I didn’t really like those insults you and our slimy friend were throwing around, far too serious for my taste.” 

“Would you have preferred a couple more reptile puns?”  
“Roman, I’m going to be serious for like, a full three sentences. Bear with me?”

He just nodded, looking back down at their hands. Remus took his and began to paint his nails gold, not bothering with keeping his twin’s handiwork intact in the process. 

“I know that it hurt you, all those things Janus said, but you said some not very fun things either! I think it would be better for all of us if you and the snake had a little heart-to-heart. You are both hurt and confused and there’s nothing any of us can do to help either of you until you work out your problems with each other.” Remus shook himself. “Okay, ew, that’s enough of that. Kitten soup, possum steak, raccoon cocktail.” 

“Gross.”

“Thank you!”

Roman let his brother’s advice roll over and over inside of him. He winced at the words that hit too close to open wounds, but he still knew that Remus was right. Burdening all of the others with him and Janus’s quarrel wasn’t very charming of him, after all. Time passed slowly between them as Remus finished his nails and hummed back the tune Roman was singing earlier. The other side had, apparently, switched it into the minor key.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight.”

“You owe me one!”

“Knowing you, that’s the most unsettling thing you’ve said all night.”

“Worse than kitten soup? I really am getting to you, aren’t I”

They didn’t say much more for the rest of the night. Roman waited patiently for his nails to dry as Remus ruined them more with every second. Eventually, they fell asleep side by side like they were kids again, under warm blankets and a ceiling of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you peter for betaing!!! 
> 
> with any luck i'll be able to post a new chapter daily until all of them are posted! thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Janus woke, it wasn’t quite morning. He could tell, distantly, that Thomas was awake as well, if only barely. He could feel the mattress shift under him slowly, like weight was slowly being lifted off of it.

The more awareness he earned back from sleep, the more he regretted waking up. He had, in sleep, curled to fit against Logan’s side. Janus and Patton were facing each other over his chest, sandwiching Logan between them. With a flush of embarrassment, he realized he could feel the side’s arm under his neck and resting on his back. 

Janus would have spiraled headlong into that embarrassment if not for the sudden, soft light flooding the room. The door on the facing wall was opening slowly and Janus could make out Virgil’s silhouette slipping into the hallway. 

Slipping out from under Logan’s arm to follow Virgil out the door felt more difficult than it should have. The warmth was inviting and sleep-heavy, but Janus was curious by nature. He stepped out into the gentle light of the hallway and looked around. It was mildly disorienting to wake up in a different area of the mindscape, but he got his bearings quickly. There was light coming from only two of the doors around him; the one leading the Remus’s realm and the door to the bathroom. Janus had enough sense, even in the early hours of the morning, to curse himself. What was he doing? He had no reason to follow Virgil and now he would most likely be caught doing so before he could crawl back into bed and pretend like he had not woken up at all. 

But, as Janus stood frozen in the hallway, nothing happened. The anxious side didn’t appear and accuse him of anything and the night was still and quiet around him. Deep in his gut, where Thomas’s stronger thoughts and feelings always seemed to settle, he could sense a cold sort of hopelessness that was far too sobering for 3 in the morning. 

Something was wrong.

He crept towards the bathroom door, suddenly very aware of how silent it was inside. There was none of the shuffling or dripping water, only the quiet. For a moment, Janus considered his options. Knocking on the door would likely prompt Virgil to dismiss him easily and he would not have the opportunity to check on him.

For that moment, of course, Janus chose to ignore the part of himself that was concerned about Virgil. He chose, also, to not think about how this little excursion had become a mission to check on Virgil instead of just find out what he was doing. It was not important, he told himself, and that was that.

He went with the only option that would not be too invasive or easily ignored.

“Virgil?” He was tempted to mimic Logan or Patton’s voices, even wondering if this would be a good debut for his Roman impression, but chose to go with his own voice for the moment. It would do no good to lie to Virgil now, especially with all the new upsets the mindscape was handling.

Virgil didn’t answer for a long moment. Janus held his breath. 

“Fuck off, Deceit.” His voice wasn’t nearly as harsh as it had been earlier in the night, but it wasn’t exactly kind. It was rough around the edges in a way Janus remembered from all their years together as dark sides. 

In his memory, Janus saw a much younger Virgil curled up in the corner of the living room, voice rough and quiet. He remembered his friend’s description of a particularly horrifying nightmare. In the present, they were no longer friends, but his voice had not changed.

“You had a nightmare.” 

“Shut up.”

“Would you like company, darling?”

“Absolutely not.” 

Janus could see the lie flow between them like smoke in the air. It creeped out from under the door and curled around his feet, asking him desperately, if weakly, to stay. 

At his core, he was weak. How could he refuse such a request. So, instead of walking back to their room, Janus sat with his back to the door.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’ll stay a little longer.” 

Virgil sighed audibly. It wasn’t until a weight settled on the other side of the door that Janus knew he had made the right call. In the quiet morning, they sat back to back, an ocean of memories and plywood apart.

“Janus?”

“Yes?”

He was silent for a beat, either considering his words carefully or deciding not to speak at all. 

“Do you think…” The pause felt like a physical tear in Janus’s chest. Virgil sounded scared and vulnerable in a way he had not heard in many years. “Do you think this is going to turn out okay?” 

With the distance of the door between them, he could pretend that they were young and close again. He could pretend that he was comforting the Virgil that trusted him, that called him family. 

“Yes, I think so. I don’t think it’s going to be easy, though.” 

“Nothing is.” It was bitter enough to send a shiver through Janus. It broke him out of the nostalgic reverie 3 in the morning had granted him.

“That doesn’t mean it’s a doomed effort, darling.” 

Virgil hummed. 

“Are you going to come back to bed?”

“Fuck off, Janus.” 

“Fair enough. Goodnight, Virgil.” He stood shakily, knowing by the calm settling in the air that Thomas had gone back to sleep and that the other side would return to their shared room before long. 

Getting back into bed was less of a challenge than he thought it would be. Logan’s side was welcoming and neither him nor Patton woke as he settled next to them. By the time the bed shifted again and Virgil rejoined them, Janus was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride!!! black lives matter!!!

Waking up in the mindscape took time. Each side woke up at different times and speeds which, for the most part, had never posed a problem.

Logan typically woke up first and was on one edge of the bed so he could slip out quietly to start making coffee. That morning, though, his usual schedule was impossible.

Janus was plastered against him, sleeping and peaceful. It felt similar to when Virgil had fallen asleep against him during a movie and Logan had not-so-begrudgingly stayed on the couch with him. He couldn’t, or wouldn’t, move until Janus woke up on his own. Waking up the other side unnecessarily felt so much like an impossibility that he dismissed the thought instantly, resigning himself happily to staying in bed for a little while longer. 

By the time all the light sides and Janus were up and various levels of flustered (their new addition was at the top of the list), Remus and Roman had also woken up. They were curled together like two halves of a whole.

Breakfast was both more and less awkward than their impromptu meeting the night before. Janus was avoiding almost everyone’s eyes, but Virgil and Roman seemed to be a bit less hostile. Remus actually sat for breakfast with them where he would normally be absent. Overall, Logan was satisfied with their conversation.

Something about it felt more whole than before. Remus and Janus filled gaps at the table and in their conversation, even if Remus’s interjections were not always to Patton’s standards. 

When they all went their separate ways for the day, Logan found himself missing the other sides and their near-constant chatter. He had stationed himself on the couch in a semi-conscious effort to cross paths with the others throughout the day. This was where, a few hours later, Janus settled down next to him.

“Good afternoon, Janus.”

The other side just hummed back at him, engrossed in whatever he was looking at on his phone.

Logan kept working on his laptop, happy for the company even if it wasn’t engaging. After an hour, 23 minutes, and 8 seconds, Janus lost interest with his phone and stared at the computer over Logan’s shoulder.

“What are you working on?”

“Memory sorting.”

“You do that on...a laptop?” 

“My workspace updates as Thomas’s does. I had to record a lot of early memories with nothing but paper and crayons.” 

“Hah! I’m sure you hated that.”

“Indeed. Do you want to see some of them?” He wasn’t sure why he offered, it had been a while since any of the sides had shown interest in his work.

“Obviously, dear.”

The nickname filled Logan with warmth. He flipped through his files and pulled up a folder he had named ‘The Dark Ages’. Scrolling through the various pages with their scribbled pictures and computer-font handwriting in various colors of marker passed the time quickly. They laughed together, reminiscing about various moments of their shared history and adding notes to the margins of pages where Janus remembered additional details. 

When conversation had naturally faded out, it left them slumped together, shoulder to shoulder, and happier than either had been in a long time. 

They were both still focused on the laptop screen, which had migrated to sit between them, but Janus’s mind had moved on. “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Logan. I shut you down and dragged you around just like all the others did.”

“It’s alright, I don’t really mind. Logic is a tool, it is my purpose.” He said it with eerie certainty, but he fidgeted under the weight of the words.

“Hold on, that’s...that’s bullshit.” 

“What?”

“You’re not...Logan, you’re not just some _tool_ for everyone to take advantage of! Weren’t you listening to the conversation we had with Thomas yesterday?”

“That was about Thomas, not all of us.”

Janus turned to face Logan on the couch, trying to catch the other side’s eye. Logan wasn’t cooperating with him, though, keeping his eyes on the laptop.

“Logan, look at me please.”

He froze. Janus realized his mistake pretty quickly as Logan looked up at him, the discomfort obvious to Janus despite the other’s apparent skill at hiding it.

“You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable, that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s fine.” Logan’s eyes flickered for a moment.

Janus made the decision for him. He turned away from Logan and broke eye contact. “It’s not fine. Lies and hidden secrets, remember? I can tell when you’re not telling me the truth.”

Logan didn’t respond, but he seemed to relax in the corner of Janus’s vision. It was a start, at least.

“None of us think of you as some tool we can use without your input or _personality._ That’s why I am apologizing.”

The other side squirmed next to him. “The rest don’t apologize, I had assumed it wasn’t necessary.”

All he could do was let out a sigh. “I guess I have to give all of them a little talking-to then.” 

Logan must have recognized the threatening tone and caught his sleeve as he went to stand. 

“Yes, dear?”

“I…” It looked like Logan was wrestling with a few dozen sentences, trying to make at least one of them as calm and composed. “Just...can it wait?”

“Logan…”

“I don’t want to cause more problems than we already have! Adding another point of contention will add undue amounts of stress to everyone involved. You don’t have to concern yourself with it.” 

Logan was right, to some extent. “Fine, but if you don’t mind, I’ll concern myself with it anyways. We will wait for the right time, then.”

“Thank you.” Janus could feel that the gratitude was for more than just postponing confrontation. “And I forgive you, by the way. The apology was appreciated, if unnecessary.” 

He thought better of rebutting Logan’s last statement, but he let it lie. In his mind, he was already planning, or scheming, as Virgil would accuse him, his next move. For now, though, Logan shyly opened the next folder of memories. They were all written in careful, cramped font on notebook paper with little pencil sketches in the margins. Janus settled back, pressing against Logan with intention and care.

Self-preservation could extend to certain allies, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter made me feel things while writing it, i hope you felt things while reading it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ran away from me a bit. enjoy!!!

The days passed slowly but peacefully, to some extent. Roman was still staying in Remus’s room, but otherwise they had settled relatively well into their new situation.

When they had breakfast, all the sides were in attendance.

When they cooked dinner, everyone was in the common area.

When movie night rolled around the first sunday since April 13th, all six sides had made themselves comfortable on the couches. Janus couldn’t deny his contentedness, sitting wedged between Logan and Patton. Virgil was curled up on the floor with his back against Logan’s legs. Remus and Roman were sitting together on the other couch, doing their best to not look like they were roughhousing. 

It was nice, if unfamiliar. Virgil had chosen some old horror movie about living mannequins that was sure to be blacklisted off of the movie list as soon as it was over, but Janus wasn’t really paying attention. 

They all bantered and gave commentary where appropriate, reassured Patton when necessary, and laughed at Logan’s critiques of the movie’s questionable grasp on the laws of psychics. Janus was… happy.

When the movie was over, he expected to go to bed with the others and have another night of some of the most restful sleep he had ever had. Instead, he was ambushed.

He had been helping Patton clean the bowls they had used for popcorn when Roman entered the kitchen. “Janus, could I speak to you for a second?”

He glanced at Patton, who just shrugged. “Of course, your highness, I’ll meet you in the hallway.”

Roman didn’t roll his eyes at the formality like he usually did, so Janus steeled himself for the probable confrontation ahead of him. The side left the kitchen and Patton put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, kiddo.”

“I hope you’re right.” 

“Well, if you want my advice…”

“I do. Your input is always welcome, Patton.”

The other side bumped him with his shoulder and grinned. “That’s awfully sweet of you! Anyways, Roman acted exactly like that when he apologized to Virgil awhile ago! I’d say luck is on your side. Just promise to hear him out, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Go get ‘im, tiger! I mean...snake?” 

“Thanks, Patton. Good luck with the dishes.” 

Patton started making airplane noises while dropping bowls in the dishwater, so Janus figured he would be fine on his own. 

Just like he had expected, Roman was leaning on the wall outside. They walked silently together towards the hallway and away from the other sides who still were gathered around the couches. He thought that he saw Remus flashing them both a thumbs-up, but he wasn’t exactly sure which one of them it was directed at.

By the time they were holed up together somewhere in the mindscape’s seemingly endless hallways, all the tension he had lost over the last few days was back with a vengeance. He knew deep down that this conversation would be about creating some uneasy truce between them, but some treacherous part of himself wanted something more.

He wanted to be _friends_ with Roman, even if the thought made him recoil. It was pathetic, really.

Being prepared for the worst wasn’t usually the best tactic when it came to interacting with Roman, though, which is why Janus was nothing but unprepared for what came next.

“Janus I think we should start over, you and me.” 

He just blinked at Roman for a moment, a few hundred arguments and platitudes dying on his tongue, deprived of usefulness. 

Roman fidgetted. “I was wrong about calling Virgil an enemy. Now, it seems like I have misjudged you as well. If you will allow it, I’d like to apologize and try-” he gestured between them vaguely, “-this over again.”

“What happened to me being evil?”

Roman started to reply, but the old anger in Janus flared.

“No, we can’t just pretend we don’t hate each other. Sorry, your highness, but I’m not just going to act like everything is fine while letting all of _this_ -” he gestured between them, an aggressive mockery of Roman’s, “-fester.”

Roman went from surprised to angry to a grim sort of resignation while Janus spoke, his eyes falling to the floor between them. He took a breath, but instead of saying anything, the side deflated and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

“I don’t hate you, Janus.” He rubbed a hand over his face as he spoke. “I thought that I should. I thought that treating you like an enemy was right for Thomas, but it looks like I messed that up too.” 

They were quiet for a moment. This was… more difficult than Janus had thought it would be.

“I don’t hate you either, Roman, I’m sorry for saying that I did.” 

“It’s fine.”

“It’s _not_.” Janus sat down across from the other side, crossing his legs carefully. “Do you still see me as an enemy?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything.”

“Roman, that isn’t true and you know it.”

He just shrugged, still looking at the floor. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this about me. I’m supposed to be apologizing, aren’t I?”

Janus laughed. “Yes, I suppose you are.”

The other side drew himself up as much as possible, looking as princely as possible while slumped against a wall. “I’m sorry, Janus.”

“I forgive you. I’m sorry as well, I haven’t exactly been... kind to you as of late.” 

“I...I forgive you as well. We’re even, I suppose.” 

“Well, if we can pretend for a moment like you owe me a favor…”

Roman huffed at him, smiling crookedly. “What do you want, you slippery snake?”

He considered his next words carefully. “Come back to the light sides’ room? Please? The other three miss you, I can tell.” 

Roman sighed. “Yes, I’ve stayed away too long already.” They were quiet again for a beat. “And, in return, if you owed me a favor?”

“What is it, your highness?”

“Hug it out?” Janus could hear every inch of Patton’s influence on the question. He feigned reluctance and whined as he stood up.

“Disgusting, I can’t believe you’re ruining my cold, edgy persona.” He pulled Roman up and immediately tugged him closer.

Physical contact wasn’t unfamiliar to Janus. It did not surprise him, of course, that Roman’s hugs felt very similar to Remus’s. They both backed out of the hug sooner than either of them would have typically preferred, but it got the job done. When they walked back to the common room together, Virgil acknowledged them both with a little wave, Logan gave them a rare smile, and Patton seemed happier than ever.

Maybe, just maybe, this would be alright.

Remus watched from the kitchen, now emptied of the other sides. He watched Janus and Roman smile at each other from afar and knew…

Well, what did he know, anyways? He should feel happy, of course. Remus had given roman advice, he had encouraged him to talk to Janus. He should be happy, relieved even.

Instead, he was cold with a feeling he could only recognize as loneliness. Remus pushed it down and dissolved into the shadows. Everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus woke up alone. Again.

In hindsight, it shouldn’t have been as disheartening as it was. Remus had, of course, been sleeping and waking up alone for the better part of two decades. Still, spending a few nights in the company of his brother seemed to have broken his lonely resolve. He sighed, dismissed the thought, and got out of bed. The shifting pattern on his comforter mocked him silently, displaying a design of little severed heads, each looking suspiciously like the other sides.

“Very creative. You forgot Patton’s glasses on this one.” He pointed to one part of the pattern and it shifted around his finger to make it look like he was touching a pile of something Patton would not want to see. Better that he didn’t have his glasses on, then.

He had woken up late, probably late enough to miss breakfast. Remus reminded himself stubbornly that he didn’t mind, that he had better things to do with his morning. Unfortunately for him, the little lump of jealousy and loneliness that _definitely didn’t exist_ was just as stubborn. 

Janus’s new role as part of the light sides hadn’t seemed like a big change at first. It was an excuse for Remus to hang around the common areas more, sure, but overall it wasn’t too big of a deal.

At least, that’s what he had assumed. 

After Roman and Janus had come to an understanding of sorts, the group’s dynamic had fallen nicely into place. Remus didn’t have a problem with that, of course. He was happy for them! 

However, a part of himself wouldn’t let him ignore the loud, slightly bloody elephant in the room. Himself. Nowhere in the light sides’ dynamic was there a place for him.

He tried to think of it in resignation, or apathy, maybe. He pretended like it worked. 

It went on like that for a month or so, he didn’t really pay attention. Remus spent his days in the imagination, building horrible, beautiful things and popping up occasionally to give Thomas a healthy scare. 

The imagination wasn’t just for his demented little projects though. Most days, he would take at least a few minutes just to patrol the footpaths that fanned out across the landscape. His side of the imagination, as opposed to Roman’s, was no less beautiful or fairytale-esque. The main difference was that all the monsters and evil things Roman tasked himself with battling roamed free and happy on his turf. They frolicked and fought, filling his land with unspeakably beautiful and disgusting chaos. 

Still, the forest was as calm and neutral, split evenly between their two realms. His finger fidgeted as he walked, summoning tiny, possibly cursed trinkets and then dismissing them as soon as they lost their charm. 

He didn’t know how to quiet his mind, he never had. He mumbled along to his internal conversation as he walked and watched the footpath pass beneath him with blind eyes.

Remus was headed to a small clearing where he and Roman would play as children. He would make mighty beasts and dragons while Roman fought them with his imaginary allies. It was comfortable and warm with soft grass to sit on. In terms of comfort and nostalgia, it was probably his first choice. 

The fact that he was heading there during his current situation was not something he wanted to address directly. Instead, he just looked forward to spending the day somewhere nice and far away from the rest of the sides.

Of course, with his luck, that was the last thing the universe decided to give him.

As soon as the clearing came into earshot, he knew that his plans were doomed. Talking and laughter filtered between the trees. He peaked from the treeline and saw the other five. Roman was, apparently, giving them a tour of the place. He couldn’t catch any of the conversation distinctly, but they all looked happy. Janus was smiling that soft, genuine smile he so rarely wore. Virgil had his face turned to the sun while Logan listened intently to Roman’s likely hyperbolic childhood stories.

Remus was frozen to that tree, watching the five of them. That cold detachment from before washed through him and felt something like shame. It was unfamiliar.

He walked away slowly, careful to not make a sound. The idea of staying any longer stung like a physical wound. The walk back to his door felt like two seconds and two years all at once. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. He repeated it over and over under his breath. Fine, he could just make things in his own room. If he had to hole up in his room to hide from loneliness, then so be it. 

He wasn’t sure when his default was to avoid the others and he chose not to think about it. The air around him filled with visions of horrible, beautiful things and his eyes stung.

He stayed in his room for several days, sending illusions of fear across the mindscape just to keep himself occupied. All he could feel, aside from the fleeting satisfaction of building and working, was the kind of cold emptiness one could only cope with through sitting down on a shower floor with scalding water against their shoulders. Just thinking about it gave him various mental images he sent directly to Thomas. 

He snuck around at night, setting up his typical traps and illusions for the others. He could tell they were knocking on his door during the day, but he muffled the noises. When he went out of his room, he listened for the other sides, avoiding them all as gracefully as possible. They were happy. He was happy. Everything was fine. 

It took a week for it all to fall apart. 

A little past 3 in the morning, Remus had deemed it safe enough for him to go out into the hallway. He had gotten admittedly lazier about checking for noises seeing as the light sides were usually in their room and mostly asleep by 2:30 am at the latest. It shouldn’t have surprised him too much, then, that his plan to avoid them all would be foiled eventually. 

They weren’t waiting intervention-style outside his door, none of them had staked him out. Thomas hadn’t summoned him by force. No, Remus’s solitude was instead interrupted by something a bit more accidental. Patton would call it fateful, maybe, but for the side that saw Remus first after nearly a month, it was nothing but a mistake.

Logan had gone over Janus’s words too many times to keep track of. He had not fully considered his own situation among the light sides, how he had slowly but surely come to devalue himself. Janus had opened a door in his head that Logan had barricaded over the years and now that it was open? Well, it certainly wasn’t going to close again anytime soon.

How he had ended up in the hallway, he wasn’t sure. Of course, he remembered not being able to sleep and leaving the room, but he did not have a plan for where to go after that. He had simply sat down against the wall and stared at the door facing him.

The two of them, Remus and Logan, were on a sad sort of collision course. As soon as Remus saw him sitting there, he knew that something was wrong. In that moment, he forgot about the distance he had placed between himself and the light sides. It didn’t even cross his mind to worry about what Logan would think about him being there when he was so worried about _Logan_.

He looked desolate and empty as Remus felt. 

Remus didn’t know what to do. For once, he settled on taking a page out of Roman’s book.

If Logan had been paying attention, he might have noticed another presence in the hallway, but he was so caught up in his head that all of his senses felt like they were offline.

Because of this, when a miniature whale floated into his line of sight he was sure he had started hallucinating. He watched the whale as it swam through the air. It was detailed, sporting giant squid scars and barnacles. Overall, it must have been nearly three feet long. He marveled at it, confused and amazed. A few deep-sea sharks swam from his left, all eerie and luminescent in the early-morning light. 

He glanced to the side and saw a long line of sea creatures making their way towards him at various speeds. At the end of the line, Remus was leaning against the wall. As Logan watched, he formed what looked like a man o’ war jellyfish out of thin air and sent it along with the other creatures. Among them were creepy deep-sea fish, various sharks, other poisonous jellyfish, swarms of hagfish, and spectral pirate ships. Logan caught Remus’s eye as he marveled at the side’s creations.

Remus smiled at him, open and bright. Now that he had Logan’s attention, it looked like he had lit up from the inside. With an endearing sort of eagerness, Remus cupped his hands over his mouth and blew them open like a magician releasing a pigeon. Instead of a poorly-treated bird, a stream of green, sparkling magic poured out of his hands, coating the walls with shifting light. It gave the hallway a beautiful underwater feeling, spiderwebs of shadow and light dancing over them both as well as the little sea creatures now swirling around Logan.

“Remus…?”

“Watch this!” Remus’s grin had gotten wider, eyes full of blue-green light. With exaggerated gestures, he built a giant squid and sent it towards the floor. It moved quickly towards Logan, prompting him to stand up and watch Remus as directed. 

Next up was a giant sperm whale, filling the hallway and making a beeline for the giant squid. Logan gasped as they locked together, fighting with ferocity. Remus made one creature after the other until the hallway felt like an illustration from a textbook. Tiny crabs and ghostly fish creeped along the carpet as seals and dolphins played near the ceiling. Sharks, whales, and various fish circled his head and bumped into the two of them.

Logan couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t stop talking about various animals or asking Remus why he had chosen a specific species. Remus answered and smiled wickedly, as was his way. By the time Logan remembered that he and the others hadn’t seen Remus in three weeks, the hallway had turned into a rather impressive aquarium. The ghost ship still chugging along was a bit of a creative touch, but Logan appreciated it.

“I’m happy to see you, Remus. Thank you for…” he looked around the space, still glittering like the bottom of a pool, “...all of this. It’s beautiful.”

Remus didn’t acknowledge the compliment directly, but he did send a whale shark towards him in silent gratitude. 

“Where have you been, if I may ask?”

“I was simply...giving you lovebirds some space.” He avoided Logan’s eye, busying himself with a school of sardines that the dolphins were already eyeing.

“We were worried about you, all of us.” 

“No you weren’t, not really. I’m one of those spooky dark sides, remember?” He smiled like it was a joke, but he still didn’t look at Logan.

Logan scoffed. “Janus is just as spooky as you are and he seems to be alright.”

“Thomas doesn’t seem to think so.”

Logan’s eyes widened a bit. That one wasn’t a joke. Remus just sounded bitter, tired.

Remus sighed. “Do we have to talk about this?” He was pouting, shooting miniature, imaginary pieces of trash and ruined fishing equipment at passing fish. 

“No, I suppose not.” He paused, unsure of how to proceed. “However, it would put me more...at ease, I suppose, to know that you are okay. Whatever’s wrong, I’m sure that isolating yourself isn’t fixing it.” 

Logan made a decision. It was probably a stupid one, sure, but at least it was something. He moved gently between the various fish and sea mammals, clearing a path until he was standing before the other side.

“You don’t have to do this alone, Remus.”

“That could apply to a lot of things honestly…”

Logan sighed and something inside Remus shifted, small and vulnerable and _hurt_.

“My little jump-scares wouldn’t be half as fun without an audience, y'know? What’s the use of being evil if someone isn’t there to be horrified by it?” He knew he was talking too loud. He knew that they would wake up the others. Remus curled in on himself, trying to keep the words in even as they poured out him. “God, wouldn’t it be so _dull_ to be like this without all of you there to point out how disgusting it is? Wouldn’t that be awful?” 

“Remus-”

“No, no! It’s fine, I get it. I bet you were expecting this to be one big set-up, huh? Itching to go call your little friends for help to fight the big bad Duke, aren’t you?” He was crying now, grinning into the cold air as Logan stared back at him. 

“No, of course not. You’re…” Logan agonized for a moment, desperately looking for the right words. “You’re my friend just as much as they are! I’m not afraid of you.”

Remus laughed, bitter and cold. He let his eyes fall along with the silence. He knew Logan was lying. He knew it even though the other side’s eyes were wide and sad and genuine. He knew that all of this, the comfort, the reassurance, and the little swimming things still twirling overhead were nothing more than imagination. Remus was _tired_.

Apparently, so was Logan. “Fuck this.” 

They weren’t very far apart, so it took Logan less than a second to reach for Remus, pulling him by the front of his shirt into one of his first real hugs in nearly a decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit's so sappy istg


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter!!! thank you all for reading, i hope this wraps it up nicely.

The hug didn’t last long. A fire was burning in Logan’s chest that did not allow him to finish their conversation quite yet. He pushed Remus back a bit, holding him by the shoulders as if he could shake sense into the other side.

“I’m not lying. I would not lie about this. Though I rarely feel comfortable in expressing it, you, Janus, and all the others are my family. I will not have you stand there and tell me my opinion of you when you so obviously have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Wha-”

Logan let go of him and stood up straight like he was about to go to war. “No. I have heard what you have to say and it is my turn, now. Your creations and input during the creative process are a necessary addition. Your ideas have an edge of reality that Roman’s do not. You balance each other. Furthermore, your companionship is not so ‘horrible’ as you say it is. You are a valued and appreciated member of our family.”

Remus could do nothing but stand and watch Logan speak. He did it with such conviction that he could not doubt a word of it. 

“I understand, in some capacity, how you feel.” Logan shrank a bit at the admission, but was not less determined to get his point across. “At the very least, I saw myself as a tool for Thomas to use in day-to-day life. You do not have that comfort as, obviously, you see yourself as no more than an inconvenience to us all.”

That made Remus flinch. Logan’s eyes softened a bit.

“You are more than that, Remus. Look around you. You made all of this for me just because you thought I could need some cheering up.”

Before Remus could come up with something to say, the door to the light sides’ bedroom opened. 

Virgil was the first to peak his head out, staring at the two of them with wide, confused eyes. Roman followed swiftly behind, pushing the door open completely while Patton hovered behind them. Janus was standing next to him, a steady hand on Patton’s shoulder and sad, knowing eyes on Remus.

Remus wasn’t ready to face them. His knee-jerk reaction, then, was to step behind Logan. The moment he did so, he couldn’t suppress the spike of shame and fear that went through him. Fuck, he was pathetic.

The light sides entered the hallway slowly, with varied reactions to the situation. Patton marveled openly at the newly aquatic hallway, but kept half an eye on Remus and Logan from the doorway. Roman and Virgil, of course, were doing their level best to focus on the problem at hand while getting distracted every few seconds by the creatures swimming by. Janus was calm and quiet, whether it be his nature or the early hour.

Luckily for all of them, each floundering to deal with the situation but not knowing how, Logan began to speak.

“I’m sorry for waking you all, but I suppose it’s better for us to all be together for this conversation. How much did you hear through the door?”

Patton, Roman, and Virgil all suddenly got very interested in avoiding Logan’s eyes. If Remus were in a better mood, he’d say they looked like someone caught their hands in the canopic jar.

Janus answered for his sheepish companions. “Most of it. Virgil and I woke up when you left, Patton and Roman joined us in eavesdropping soon afterwards.”

“Alright, then let’s waste no time.” Logan turned around, facing Remus. “I would suggest that this wait until morning when we have all gotten a chance to rest, but this is too important.” He cleared his throat, notably calmer than he was before the others had intervened. Before he could speak, however, Roman pushed past him.

Remus couldn’t help the fear that washed through him. When he and his brother had fought before, it was almost always by proxy or sneak attack. Roman looked determined and Remus flinched.

“I’m not going to hurt you, idiot.” He didn’t sound angry. He sounded tired and frustrated, maybe, but the hand that took Remus’s arm was gentle. Two hugs within only a few minutes must have been a new personal best, but he decided not to keep track. “You’re chaotic and strange and some of the things you make are downright freaks of nature, but you’re my _brother_. No one gets to call you gross and awful but _me_.” 

It wasn’t perfect, of course, but it was something. It was enough that even when Roman let him go and went to stand next to him, it didn’t really feel like he had left Remus behind. 

“This is stupid.”

“Virgil…” Patton’s voice was a bit strained, not-so-subtly trying to keep Virgil calm.

“No! This is stupid! Why do we keep _doing_ this? We can’t just keep accusing each other of being evil and pretending like it’s okay, I’m fucking sick of it.”

Remus took the apology for what it was. He understood, and empathized with, Virgil’s inability to be upfront about it. Between the lines, under a few layers of defensiveness and evasiveness, Remus could hear the sentiment. _”I’m sorry, I understand, I empathize.”_

“I guess a lot of that is on me, huh?” Patton laughed nervously, looking like he felt just as guilty as he sounded. “Sorry, kiddo. I’ll make it up to you guys somehow.” 

“You welcomed me with open arms and look like you’ll explode if you don’t wrap Remus in every blanket in the mindscape within the next 15 minutes. I’d say you’re doing your part.” Janus yawned. “I’d give some rousing speech like the rest of you, but I’ll leave it for the morning. You know my feelings, Remus.” 

All he could do was nod, unsure of what to say. Part of him was still crying out at him to ruin it, to say something or do something awful, to make all the fish still swimming around die in bursts of violence and blood, to create a few dozen monsters to wreak havoc. Instead, he brought a hand to his face, wiping at his eyes preemptively to avoid crying in front of his family. 

He floundered for words. Usually, thoughts and ideas flowed through his mouth like a cut artery, but there was nothing left to say. He nodded again, leaning against his brother.

“Alright then. We can talk about this more in the morning.” Logan rubbed his hands together , a small smile on his face. “In the meantime, I have an idea. Are we all in agreement that Remus should join us? Staying apart is obviously a detriment to all of us.” The sides all gave their affirmation. Logan turned to Remus once more. “Is this alright with you, Remus?”

“Yes.” It was only one word, but it felt like it used up the rest of his energy. 

“Alright then. On the behalf of the mindscape, I would like to do away with the distinction between us. None of us are evil, not one of us is an enemy. Remus, I formally and informally welcome you to join us-”

“As long as you don’t trash the place.” There was no real bite in Virgil's voice, only his particular brand of humor. It made Remus smile, despite himself.

“ _Even_ if you trash the place.” Logan glared at Virgil, but he only shrugged, unrepentant. Logan cleared his throat. “Though I would prefer if you didn’t, uh, trash the place, as it were.”

With that, their little world changed. Remus knew what Logan was attempting and couldn’t help but let hope and excitement build up within him. It took a moment, but the mindscape began to change. It shifted around them sluggishly, sleepily, but with purpose and direction. As it moved, Remus felt some small, lonely part of himself warm up.

Remus let the next few minutes slip by him easily. He followed Roman around like a child, one hand grasping at the hem of his brother’s shirt. Absently, he created little glowing moon jellyfish to fill the air in their bedroom, _his_ bedroom. As they all settled down together, Remus couldn’t help but cling onto the others. They held onto him just as fiercely.

He had known that sleeping beside his brother was comforting, but having all of them together with him was nearly too much. After a few minutes of lying down, remus couldn’t help but press him face into the nearest shoulder to hide it, to try to calm the overwhelming happiness and relief that washed over him. 

The closest shoulder was, coincidentally, Janus’s. 

“Are you alright, Remus?” He nodded, hoping both to disappear and stay exactly where he was forever. “Try to get some sleep, it’s been a long night.” He nodded again.

Janus let out a sigh, one of contentment rather than frustration. He didn’t say anything further, but he did shift under Remus for a moment.

Before he could look up to see what the other side was doing, Janus pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m happy you’re here.”

Remus fell asleep easily after that.

The next morning, all was well. They woke up half-dead and had to push a couple of loitering whales away from the coffee makers, none of them were unhappy. It was warmer with all of them together, piled in a tired heap of scales and curses and soft sweaters, glitter and stress and paperwork. 

A few nights later, Remus woke up in the middle of the night. He stared up at the ceiling, focusing on the weight of Patton where the side was half-draped over him. 

Some of the fear had stuck around, of course, but it had lessened. Remus was learning the art of companionship, slowly but surely. As he laid there in the dark, he wondered how any of it was real. He was happy, somehow, after years of doubting his place.

Before he could think about it too much, Virgil pushed up against him like a cat, settling an arm over him. “Shut up, y’r worryin’ too loud.” 

“I wasn’t worrying. I was thinking about how eyelashes would taste if they were big enough to take a bite out of. Do you think they would be good?” Remus smiled down at him, careful to keep his voice low and quiet. 

“Sh’t th’ fuck up. G’to sleep n’ stop bein’ weird.” The side pressed his face into Remus’s shoulder and grumbled something nonsensical, half-asleep already. 

He would follow Virgil’s advice, but he was far too busy smiling to sleep. At least, that was what he told himself as he brought a hand up to latch onto the side’s shirt sleeve. His eyes closed. Lying there, wrapped in warmth and each other, they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @nuclearspoonart on tumblr for betaing!!! i love you peter
> 
> comments make author machine go brbrbrrbrbrbbrbr


End file.
